Winchester's Sister
by smilychick89
Summary: Kyla and her two older brothers move to Forks as a chance to get back on their feet after the trauma they have faced over the year. Kyla meets Renesmee or Nessie when she was in school. The two of them become friends as they both understand what its like to keep moving around. Rated T for language
1. The Move

I am seriously getting really annoyed at my older brothers. They were just fighting over nothing in particular like usual. I leaned over to face them both and smacked them both over the head super hard I may add. They turned around and glared at me. Hey, what can I say I was trying to sleep. Being the youngest at the age of 17 going to be 18, I pretty much got treated as the baby in the family. With Sam being 24 and Dean my oldest brother as 26 they had felt the need to protect me from anything and everything. I must have zoned out again because they were calling my name again. Honestly, I just wished that I had normal life sometimes because we are all hunters. We hunt things that go bump in the night. I am not who I say I am and I don't have any friends.


	2. New School

I am seriously getting really annoyed at my older brothers. They were just fighting over nothing in particular like usual. I leaned over to face them both and smacked them both over the head super hard I may add. They turned around and glared at me. Hey, what can I say I was trying to sleep. Being the youngest at the age of 17 going to be 18, I pretty much got treated as the baby in the family. With Sam being 24 and Dean my oldest brother as 26 they had felt the need to protect me from anything and everything. I must have zoned out again because they were calling my name again. Honestly, I just wished that I had normal life sometimes because we are all hunters. We hunt things that go bump in the night. I am not who I say I am and I don't have any friends.

"Sam, Dean I am so bored can we do something? Please?" I was reduced to begging.

"Go to sleep we will be their in about two hours, promise."

I was bored, so I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked their seats.

Oops, bad move.

Dean pulls the car over to the side of the road, and stops it.

"Dean please just wait and we can get her at the house. Just leave the poor girl alone." Sammy said.

"Fine one more time squirt, no one is saving you, got it?"

"Loud and clear, O big brother of mine."

"And quit with the attitude." I rolled my eyes.

Roughly two hours later, we pulled into a nice small house which was perfect for the three of us. As I was approaching the front door, I missed a step and rolled my ankle really bad. I fell down and couldn't get back up. The sad thing was that I had tears falling down my face. I tried to stand up again, but I fell right back down onto the cold wet ground. Dean ran to me with Sam right behind him and they helped me up to the counter in the house. The tears just wouldn't stop falling because it hurt so bad. I couldn't even move it and the next best thing was to just fall asleep on the couch and wait to morning.

The next morning I woke up in my new room and remembered that I fell asleep on the couch, my brothers are the best.

Since school started at 8:30 I got up at six in the morning. Stupid school. I went downstairs with a bit of a limp and realized that neither of my brothers were up. Time to make breakfast. I know that they like bacon. I grabbed a large frying pan and started cooking, they both came down roughly 5 minutes later. After they finished eating it was time to go to school.

Here we go.

**AN I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. They are both owned by Stephanie Meyer and Eric Kripke. **


	3. Chapter 3

I am seriously getting really annoyed at my older brothers. They were just fighting over nothing in particular like usual. I leaned over to face them both and smacked them both over the head super hard I may add. They turned around and glared at me. Hey, what can I say I was trying to sleep. Being the youngest at the age of 17 going to be 18, I pretty much got treated as the baby in the family. With Sam being 24 and Dean my oldest brother as 26 they had felt the need to protect me from anything and everything. I must have zoned out again because they were calling my name again. Honestly, I just wished that I had normal life sometimes because we are all hunters. We hunt things that go bump in the night. I am not who I say I am and I don't have any friends.

"Sam, Dean I am so bored can we do something? Please?" I was reduced to begging.

"Go to sleep we will be their in about two hours, promise."

I was bored, so I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked their seats.

Oops, bad move.

Dean pulls the car over to the side of the road, and stops it.

"Dean please just wait and we can get her at the house. Just leave the poor girl alone." Sammy said.

"Fine one more time squirt, no one is saving you, got it?"

"Loud and clear, O big brother of mine."

"And quit with the attitude." I rolled my eyes.

Roughly two hours later, we pulled into a nice small house which was perfect for the three of us. As I was approaching the front door, I missed a step and rolled my ankle really bad. I fell down and couldn't get back up. The sad thing was that I had tears falling down my face. I tried to stand up again, but I fell right back down onto the cold wet ground. Dean ran to me with Sam right behind him and they helped me up to the counter in the house. The tears just wouldn't stop falling because it hurt so bad. I couldn't even move it and the next best thing was to just fall asleep on the couch and wait to morning.

The next morning I woke up in my new room and remembered that I fell asleep on the couch, my brothers are the best.

Since school started at 8:30 I got up at six in the morning. Stupid school. I went downstairs with a bit of a limp and realized that neither of my brothers were up. Time to make breakfast. I know that they like bacon. I grabbed a large frying pan and started cooking, they both came down roughly 5 minutes later. After they finished eating it was time to go to school.

Here we go.

* * *

Once Dean pulls into the school, I realize that I am still mad at myself for spraining my ankle. I turn to leave when my brothers call me back.

"Be good and don't start a fight with anyone. We don't want a replay from last time. If there is a problem, ignore it." Sammy said to me.

"Just try to be good, and listen to what Sam says, he knows best."

I share a look with Sammy and we both start to laugh. Dean realizing what he said tries to speak again.

"Dude just don't, you'll make it worse. See you at 4:00. We are going to Port Angeles to look for a hunt." Sam says to me.

"Ok, I'll try to be good." I say with an eye roll.

"And lose the attitude. It doesn't suit you." Dean says to me.

"Whatever, O big brother of mine." Sammy starts to laugh at what I said.

"Get going or your going to be late. Take care sis."

"Love you guys too."

I walk into the school when I run into a girl who was rudely pushed to the ground.

"Hi are you ok?" I offer my hand to her and she takes it.

"Yeah I'm good, you new here? Oh by the way I'm Nessie and you are?"

"Nice to meet you Nessie, I am Kyla and yes I am new here." I shake her hand. Something doesn't seem to be right.

I find out that I have my first, third and fifth period with Nessie. I really hope that we can be great friends.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you talked back to Mrs. Huston, she is so ignorant." Said Nessie. She was in my History class. She was totally picking on me just because I was new, so I just walked out of class.

When I got outside after school, I saw that both of my brothers looked pissed at me. Oh, I forgot the school called them. Whoops.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked kind of timidly.

"Get in the car, we will talk at home." Dean said to me. They both looked really disappointed in me. Before I got into the back seat, I heard someone calling my name and saw that it was Nessie. I started to close the door and walk towards her when I looked over and saw she was with her family.

"In the car, now." Dean snapped

"Text me later Ness. I have to go." I shouted to her.

When we got home, I slowed my pace down drastically because I was honestly scared. I was shocked to see that Bobby was waiting for us at the house. He could honestly be really scary but at the same time protective of his family. I smiled really big and gave him a huge hug. Bobby was like a second father to us.

"Don't even think about moving squirt, your still in trouble." Dean said.

Oh shit, I forgot about what happened at school.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry." I said

"What has gotten into you this last little bit? You never used to act like this." Sammy said.

I thought about all that has happened to me and that was when I realized that I was crying. I turned away from everyone and ran up the stairs to my room. I cried for what felt like hours, but was really minutes. I locked my door and was just thinking when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked through my tears.

"Its me. Come on let your best friend in." My best friend Jo said to me. I gave her a quick hug and I didn't realize how much that I missed her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Your brothers called me. Mom's here too." She said

"Life sucks, better get back down there. You want to go out for a bit?" I asked her.

I quickly got changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top, leather jacket and my wedges that I forgot all about.

As we were heading to the door, we heard something break from the kitchen. That didn't sound good. When we went there, there was a broken plate and a demon. Both of my brothers were pressed up against a wall and so were Ellen and Bobby. I grabbed the colt and shot the demon in the head. Score one for Winchester no score for demons. When Sammy and Dean looked over at me, I suddenly got really scared. I looked to my best friend and she grabbed Ellen's keys, and we ran out of the house as fast as we could.

We drove to the nearest club and decided to go in. Since we had a bunch of fake ID's, we both used them. Roughly two hours later (1:00 pm) we were both kind of drunk. I let her drive us back to the house. We were both laughing hysterically over something we saw or heard on the way back.

"Shh, we have to be quiet or everyone will here us."

As soon as we got through the door, without making to much noise, the lights flickered on.

"Oh Shit." I said.

''Language," Dean said to me. "Don't even think about moving."

When I went to take a step I swayed and realized that I was in fact drunk. Sammy reached out and caught my arm. I went to lay down on the couch, then before I knew it fell asleep. I haven't even closed my eyes until Dean was shaking me awake. When I woke up, I realized that I fell asleep on the couch.

when I wake up the next morning, that it was just a dream. I did in fact fall asleep in the car. I look outside to see that it is sunny and that nothing happened yet.

**AN I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. They are both owned by Stephanie Meyer and Eric Kripke. **


End file.
